fantheoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Hug Me I'm Scared
Don't Hug Me I'm Scared is a short viral video that's about a sketchbook coming to life in order to teach three more puppets a lesson in being creative. This video also spawned five sequels. ''Don't Hug Me I'm Scared'' The first video of the series is believed to be a representation of society's expectations for stupidness and how the media sets 'norms' for people to follow in terms of creativity and expression. Overall, the video pokes fun at the hypocrisy of the media when demonstrating creativity and self-expression. This is evident whenever the sketchbook tries to demonstrate creativity, the whole purpose of creativity (in this sense) is to have original ideas about any particular concept, however when the characters do exactly that, the sketchpad dismisses their ideas and teaches them to think in a certain way, thus rendering the lesson hypocritical. Examples of this are when Red Guy creates a painting of a clown but is swiftly shut down on that creativity, another example is when Yellow Guy is told that Green is not a creative colour. Don't Hug me I'm Scared Don't Hug me i'm scared What it means (Video breakdown) Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 The second video discusses merchandising. In the beginning of the video, the main characters are all just sitting around, wasting time (or mucking around) waiting for their show. the Clock disapproves of this, because he wants them to buy things and contribute to consumer culture. To brainwash them into doing so, he launches into a song/porno through time. At first, Red Guy is resistant because he wants to watch his show. So the clock shows him how things die over time (like the trees and the apple). The clock shows them life is short like your dick, and that they should buy tons of gizmos to make the most out of their limited existence. At first the clocks plan works. The gang is caught up in time and consuming (represented by the fish scene). However, it is crucial to the clocks plan that the gang (and sucking dick is there favorite hobby) only focuses on the superficial concept of time, so that they kept busy and consuming. Throughout the video, he commands the cast to turn all their attention back to time. Examples include the merry-go-round line and when the clock yells "Look at the time!" after Yellow Guys Dad Roy is on the computer . So when after the fish scene the gang begins questioning the nature of time (and consequentially are mucking around again), Tony's plan has completely backfired, and he is forced to screech at them to drown out their ideas. He then harshly reprimands them giving them another, far more gruesome "lesson" in the preciousness of life and time. ( making them older by the second) my silly boy Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 - TIME Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 - TIME What it means (Video Breakdown) Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 is said to be about the debate between marriage and polygamy. In the video, the lunch represents sex, demonstrated by the fact that the two do not join the land of love because they were too distracted by filling up the physical needs (eating chicken), and that at the end the worm that comes out of the food says "father" and is then killed, suggesting a reference towards abortions and that the butterfly in the beginning of the episode was a child that was killed with an abortion. The video could also be a reference to some religions all over the world (such as Islam, Judaism, Christianity or Hinduism). The islamic extremist, whom the yellow guy met, talked about love through his own perception and took him into a cloud-like land that could signify "heaven". The Tree, which then told the story of a boy named Michael, who lived underground because he was ugly, as people made fun of him. Following this idea is when the Bee's animal friends sing "He's made for her, she's made for him! That's the way it's always been", possibly referencing rejection of homosexuality or polyamory in societies today. In order to join their religion, they told the yellow guy to wash his brain (Which references that some religions brainwash people into believing what they believe), change his name (which references the fact that some rare religions make you "change" who you are to fit their idea of a good religious character), etc. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 deals with technology, specifically its role in our current society. Now instead of using globes or books to find information, most facts can be found using computers. In other words, computers can count to 50 in the blink of an eye. Lots of different companies and websites today either ask for lots of personal information, or track it without your consent. This is an issue brought up in the video, as before the computer helps them, he says he must know all about them. When Red Guy (Harry) resists the computer's flurry of personal questions, the computer freaks out. Internet anonymity is another issue it deals with (the whole section about real vs. not real you). The video also makes a statement about the changing usage of the internet. At the start of the video the computer is mainly regarded as something to gain information from. The computer speaks up when the three puppets inquire about "learning more", it calls itself a "clever-y guy", and Yellow Guy remarks that he wishes he was "as smart as a computer." But once the puppets get sucked into the "digital world" the computer tells them there are only "three things to do", all of which appear to be pretty pointless. This makes the point that--where the use of computers and the internet in the past was more strictly for information, and heavy usage was more often by people regarded as intellectuals or by nerd culture--the internet is now accessed by more and more users from the general public, who use it predominantly for socializing (2 of the 3 things to do). The line "there's only three things to do" could be meant to show how more and more control over the internet by large corporations and government seems to funnel all users into these same areas of it. Red Guy, from the beginning, seems to be the only one wary of the computer's attempts to collect more information from him, and once in the "digital world," he seems to be the only one skeptical of the return on his information investment, looking for a way out. When the Red Guy does make it out, he finds reality, in a very literal and strange way. It seems to be a very low budget remaking of the first Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared, and when the crew calls for a cut, the Red Guy's head explodes, possibly symbolizing how, in comparison, everything seems lesser, and ones "mind is blown". This also blatantly explains why Red Guy is not in the 5th episode of DHMIS because he is seen at the end of the fifth episode in the real world, still. The characters are portrayed as digital avatars, suggesting that they are in effect interacting with virtual reality formed by the things that can be found on the internet and how the internet affects the perception of the self. What are the "Three Things To Do?" # Graphs and Charts: This could represent the many alleged "statistics" and "facts" that are passed around the Internet and through social multimedia. Many of which are misquoted, misapplied, or statistically flawed. Despite all the information available, it takes human reasoning to use it correctly. It could also represent the real or true ''work that takes place online, work such as school work, banking and sorts. # Digital Style: More than just the fashion represented in the video, this probably refers to trending subjects and people. Whether it be from news outlets or social media. It could also represent the real ''you ''part of internet and computer use. Your digital style may refer to how you show yourself to others online, as hinted by the Green guys updating/changing appearance. # Digital Dancing: This most likely signifies entertainment, such as online videos and games. As the "digital dancing" room fills up with more and more people, the computer makes it abundantly clear that "this is fun," or at least it's supposed to be. At the end of the video when Mr. Red is shot, the low-budget version of Yellow Guy clearly says "You are not invited to the party." After cutting the filming and blowing his head off. Confirming he was dis-invited/cut out of the fifth episode. But don't get too worried, Red Guy isn't dead because in the credits of the fifth episode, we see Red Guy, still appearing in the real world as opposed to the puppet version of himself walking away from a telephone booth. Now think, in this episode they say "You are not invited to the party." But in the fifth episode, who's having a party? EDIT: "Now, the good and healthy foods are very nice and polite to the organs, and so they are invited to stay, for a party! Yaaaaayy!!!" '''Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5 ' (from a YouTube comment on the video) "Okay wow, they're all getting self-aware it seems! In the last episode, the red guy saw the video being shot, he realised that the world he lives in isn't really a real world after all, it's all just for entertainment and he's one of the actors without realising, they pretty much die and do bad stuff for the entertainment of others, so he leaves, he doesn't want to participate in this bullcrap! Now, the phone that rang in this episode was the red guy that was trying to warn his friends from the "reality" they live in. When the bird picks up the phone, he most likely gets knocked out by the singers because they know what's going on, hence the video being on repeat after he wakes up. This also made the bird self-aware, he also knows that he's just an actor in a world of entertainment because he's seeing himself on the TV. The singers probably gave him another chance after he got carried to the hospital bed. But he squanders that chance. He immediately fights the "producers" by not cooperating with the song by saying stuff like: "That doesn't make any sense!" or "Enough!" or "I-I have to go!"(he's obviously scared for what might come if he stays around). The singers immediately cut him off by some stupid: "Doot doot doot doot" because they can't sing the lyrics that fast. They cut him off because they don't want the yellow one to become self-aware. I mean, they're losing actors! This obviously makes the "producers" angry and they feel that they don't need him in the show if he doesn't cooperate. So he gets eaten by his own friend who doesn't have an idea what the hell is going on. So, what can we expect in the next episodes? Probably the yellow guy being alone, and he will probably get self-aware like the others and they might fight the entertainment world together in the last episode... Edit: Holy shit, when the bird kicks over the camera, slow the video down... we can see the red guy standing there... Does this mean he switched sides... he joined the producers and the film peeps? Now I'm very confused. Edit 2: "But the bad, not healthy foods are very rude, and must leave through the catflap". Guess what "food" is acting rude? The bird is acting rude... He gets turned into food, and has to "leave". The singers are actually trying to warn the bird that he should stop acting so rude, if not, he dies. He's a "show-offy" food which is clinging up the "body"(act) with unnecessary "details". The bird is doing that exactly! They continue with "killing" the body, or, showing what they will do to the bird if he doesn't keep his mouth shut. Edit 3: It can also be seen that the "singers" haven't prepared very well, I mean, the beef is dancing for a while. He obviously has to think about what to do next, he's stalling for time. The fridge also doesn't make ANY sense by rambling and rhyming. "Maybe we have to wait, until it's on a plate, or maybe we'll be to late!" That's just rambling. EDIT 4: Yup there's more realisations! At 3:38. The bird in a can is displayed as a "unhealthy, rude show-offy" food." When the fridge says, "Maybe we have to wait, to put it on a plate, or it might be too late!", he's talking about how the bird should think before he says something, or it could be too late. Also, if you pause at 4:03, you can see Roy (yellow guy's dad) peering in at the top of the set. If you pause somewhere between 4:02 and 4:03 when the fridge is in shot talking to the bird, you can see the red guy's head in the microwave behind his left arm! (Probably referring to an urban legend that says is you put a head in the microwave it'll explode). Also, a piece of paper that has Roy's name on it along with a bunch of numbers and another piece of paper with "HELP" written on it can be seen in the same shot. Throughout the episode, "Roy's" is printed across the top of each of the packaged foods. Also, if you pause at 5:19, you can see the expiration date on the back of the can containing the bird's remains, which says "Expires 19/06", which is a very significant date in the DHMIS universe. The episode it about the lack of advertising of healthy foods. You notice a lot on TV how commercials for junk food have a big budget. Yet you hardly see anything for vegetables or fruit. The meat and the can want the yellow guy (whom represents a child) to buy into their junk food. The green guy (Whom represents an old man) has been tricked in other episodes from his lack of knowledge of modern things. But now he is getting suspicious and often says in the episode "That doesn't make sense!". Throughout the episode the yellow guy has a warped perception of junkfood and healthy food. He now wants to have junkfood and doesn't like healthy food. Towards the end, There is a can with the green guys face on it. This represents how food companies will use a child's favorite TV figure to get them to buy it. While the green guy is having his organs eaten by a can. This could represent someone dying of all the unhealthy food they ate. Important Things in a Variety of Videos Date What is so special about June 19? In Don't Hug Me I'm Scared kickstarter page Beckcy and Joes wrote that episodes will come in every three months!! From the first ep. to new ep that will come, if we count we found out that EPISODE 6 WILL COME IN 19th JUNE! Also June 19 is the fathers day and we all know that roy is Yellow Guy's father and probably kidnapped them... This episode takes place on June 19 like the others, but in this video we find out that the year is 1955. We know this because on Becky and Joe's Kickstarter account, there is a photo that confirms the date is June 19, 1955. Also, in the video itself, the calendar has this same date. After some investigation, it was discovered what happened in real-life on June 16, 1955. There was a bombardment in Buenos Aires, Argentina (which resulted in many church bombings),<< Category:Films